Would you like to play a game?
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Three-Parter. Set after Zanpakuto Rebellion. Ichigo and Katen Kyokotsu play a little game which gets out of hand for the substitute, who learns the real power of the sly zanpakuto. IchigoXKatenKyokotsu. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Would You Like To Play a Game  
IchigoXKatenKyokotsu  
Chapter 1

 **A.N.: This is a two-parter. The first chapter deals with one half of the zanpakuto while the second deals with the other half.**

 **Note: I've decided to call the elder of the two Kyokotsu since as she's the bigger one it'd make sense to give her the bigger name…. Shut up it totally makes sense….**

 **After the Zanpakuto Rebellion  
Soul Society:**

Ichigo walked around, feeling a bit bored now that things had calmed down. Now that Muramasa had been defeated all the Zanpakuto had come to their senses and stopped their angry rampage, allowing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief now that things had come to an end. Still, now that things had quieted down Ichigo was left with a feeling of boredom. He didn't want to train with Ikkaku since Kenpachi would be likely to show up and Ichigo wasn't in the mood to practice his cross-country track skills.

He decided to head to Squad 8 and see if the Captain Kyoraku was in. He liked the captain; Kyoraku was one of the few captains who didn't look like he had a bone to pick with the substitute, which suited Ichigo just fine. Opening the door to the meeting room where the captain usually could be found drinking tea with Ukitake, Ichigo saw that the room was empty; except with the exception of Kyoraku's zanpakuto who was playing with a deck of cards.

However, it was only one half of the captain's weapon, the bigger of the two: Kyokotsu. The woman looked up from her cards and smiled at the boy. Taking a good look at the woman Ichigo was reminded of how her appearance resembled a high-class courtesan. With a gothic dress that pushed up her bosom and her head adorned with ribbons and an eyepatch she looked quite exquisite to the young boy. It mystified him that she was the manifestation of the gentle Captain's zanpakuto. ' _Her half of their name means Bone of Madness? I wonder why?'_

"Why hello there Ichigo Kurosaki. What brings you here to my master's squad today?" the zanpakuto asked. Her hands folded the cards as she spoke, bringing the small pieces of paper back into one deck.

Ichigo entered the room and closed the door. He walked over and sat down in the chair opposite the woman. "Nothing much. I've just become so bored I figured I'd come and see what Captain Kyoraku was up to. Do you know where he is?" The woman shrugged, "He's off having tea with Captain Ukitake. Either that, or he's sleeping on a roof somewhere." The purple haired zanpakuto slid the deck of cards into her dress's sleeve before turning to the boy.

"So tell me, would you like to play a game little boy?"

Ichigo was surprised at the question. "A game? Why?" Kyokotsu chuckled, "It's a simple game Ichigo. My master never wants to play with me. All work and no play make me a bored zanpakuto. And I'm sure it'll be a good way to pass the time."

"Um… ok. So what game do you have in mind?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I think we can play a fun game of Truth or Dare. I'll start us off: Truth or Dare, Ichigo."

All of a sudden Ichigo had a weird feeling, like he'd stepped into another room. ' _That was odd, what was that?'_ "Um… Truth."

"Have you ever been intimate with a woman before?" Kyokotsu asked with a smile. Ichigo's mouth moved before his brain could rationalize and said "Yes." ' _Wait, why did I just admit to that?'_ "Ooh! 15 and already you know a woman's touch?" she said with a knowing grin on her face. "Aren't you the lucky boy? Your turn."

Ichigo, blushing from that last slip of the tongue, answered nervously. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" she replied, still smiling at the blushing boy.

Ichigo, not quite sure what to ask the woman, decided on a simple question. "Why don't you like Captain Kyoraku that much?" It was the only thing that he could think of at that moment. The zanpakuto shrugged her shoulders and answered with a wave of the hand and a scowl "He's arrogant, a terrible womanizer, a drunkard and a slouch. Need I go on?"

Ichigo shook his head no, figuring that she had ample reason to dislike her master. "Ok then, Truth or Dare, Ichigo." Still a little worried about having anymore slip ups, Ichigo went with "Dare". The zanpakuto's grin became wicked as she heard the request. "Kiss me."

The substitute's eyes went wild at the demand before he leaned forward across the table. Kyokotsu grinned as she leaned forward as well. She closed her eye as Ichigo's lips met hers. Ichigo couldn't understand what was happening. It was as if his body was moving on its own! Regardless, as Kyokotsu opened her mouth Ichigo's tongue slipped in, exploring her mouth. As they pulled back, Kyokotsu laughed at Ichigo's blushing face. "What's wrong Ichigo? You've already admitted to being intimate with a woman. Kissing me shouldn't be much of a problem, should it?"

Ichigo kept silent. Something didn't feel quite right. But as much as he wanted to get up and leave something was compelling him to stay. His legs remained rooted to the floor no matter how much he wanted to get out of his chair. "Ok: Truth or Dare Kyokotsu." The woman thought about it for a moment before responding with "Truth."

"Why can't I get out of this chair?"

Kyokotsu cocked her head slightly and began to laugh. "Silly boy, don't tell me nobody ever told you about my abilities. I have the power to make children's games real. While we aren't playing anything dangerous as color-demon or step-on-your-shadow, as long as we're playing the game we have to abide by the rules. And the rule of the game is to do as we are asked. If we select truth we respond truthfully. If dared, then we fulfill that dare no matter what reservations we have. And we don't stop playing until we both agree that the game's over. Now: Truth or Dare."

Realizing he was trapped between a rock and a hard place, Ichigo knew he had to keep the game going, else suffer the consequences. "Truth."

"Do you find me attractive, or do I not satisfy your tastes?" she asked still smiling. Ichigo nodded before replying "Yes, you're quite beautiful." His mind knew that this was part of her powers but it was hard to determine whether he had said that out of his own volition or not. "My, aren't you the sweet boy! Now then, I choose Dare."

Not sure of what to ask, Ichigo decided to just go for broke. He figured he knew where this was going and decided to just run with it. It's not like he had much choice, right? "I dare you to get on my lap." He felt a little daring from that kiss and he couldn't deny how attracted he was to the beautiful woman. "Oh?" Kyokotsu asked with an eyebrow raised while she stood up. Seating herself on Ichigo's lap she laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo could smell jasmine roll off her hair as she settled onto his lap. ' _I have no idea if this was a smart idea or a stupid one….'_

"Your turn Ichigo. Truth or Dare?" Kyokotsu asked. Ichigo chose "Truth". The woman tsked at the reply, hoping for a little more action. "My, don't you like to play hard to get? Very well: Tell me Ichigo, who was this girl whose hands were all over this _fine_ physique? Did you enjoy holding her in your arms?" Her hand slipped into Ichigo's _Shihakusho_ , rubbing her hand against his hard chest. Ichigo hissed as he felt her fingernails rake against his skin. He tried to keep his mouth shut but it opened on its own accord. "I had sex with Rukia after I saved her from her execution. I loved every minute of it," he replied with closed eyes. He heard the zanpakuto chuckle at his confession and opened his eyes, seeing Kyokotsu grinning face. ' _Man, no wonder Captain Kyoraku never wants to play with her….'_

"Making love to the girl you just rescued from the jaws of death? My, Ichigo, I never took you for a dashing romantic. Now then, I choose Dare." Her lips hovered over him. Into his ear she whispered "Don't hold back…."

"I dare you to take your clothes off." Ichigo knew what she was getting at and was unable to fight off his growing lust. Having the sexy woman on his lap practically begging him to take her was too much for the teen to bear, modesty be damned. Kyokotsu grinned at the dare and hopped off his lap for a moment. "Now that's more like it. I like it when my game opponents aren't afraid to ask what they want." Ichigo watched mesmerized as she reached behind her and undid her dress's knots. All at once the dress slid down her elegant body. Standing there Ichigo took in her sexy form. As her dress and hairdo implied, her underwear was not the usual type. A tight black corset was wrapped around her chest, making her breasts seem like they were begging to be released. A matching black thong was worn on her lower half, along with black silk stockings and black and red high heels.

Ichigo could feel his cock harden at the sight of the beautiful zanpakuto. His eye glanced towards the door as she got back onto his lap. He hoped to whoever was upstairs that nobody would walk in the door and saw the two. It'd be an awkward moment if Captain Kyoraku came in and saw his zanpakuto on his lap in nothing but her underwear. "Don't worry Ichigo," Kyokotsu whispered into his ear as her hands reached behind her to her corset's strings. "It's more exciting like this, isn't it?" Ichigo's hands joined her in undoing her corset. Though he had no experience and had lack of sight he found it quite easy to undo the knots holding it. Soon the garment came undone and Kyokotsu tossed it to the side.

The beautiful zanpakuto cupped her large bust and pressed them together in front of Ichigo. "I'm not done yet…" she got up for a moment and peeled her thong off, revealing her nude pussy to Ichigo. She hopped back onto Ichigo's lap and took in his stunned expression. She could feel a certain something pressing against her ass and it felt like a very large something. "Well Ichigo," she said in her most seductive voice, " _Truth or Dare?_ " To Ichigo there was one clear choice.

"Dare me."

The woman grinned from ear to ear before sitting on top of the table with her legs spread, giving Ichigo a good glimpse of her womanhood. "I dare you to take YOUR clothes off Ichigo." Ichigo's hands moved before his brain realized what he was doing. Ichigo stood up and quickly stripped out of his clothes. As he stood there naked Kyokotsu looked down at his erect cock and smiled. "Well now," she said licking her lips, "you're a big boy, aren't you?" Looking at Ichigo's naked body made the woman hot and she started to finger herself as Ichigo watched. "Ichigo… Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Kyokotsu beckoned him with a finger. "Get over here and make love to me. Make me your woman, you handsome stud." In an instant Ichigo was upon her. His hands snaked up to grope her bouncy breasts as he kissed her. Wanting to take her now Ichigo pulled her onto her feet and bent her over the table. The substitute lined the head of his shaft against her moist lips and rubbed it. Kyokotsu moaned at the feeling and began to shake in anticipation. Before Ichigo realized it he was already inside her, his body a slave to the woman's whimsical powers. "Ichigo! You're so big!"" Kyokotsu gasped as she felt Ichigo's cock fill her. Her hands gripped the table edges as Ichigo drew his hips back and slammed into her.

The table shook from Ichigo's thrusts as he began a fast pace. She laid her head down on the table and closed her ed, basking in the pleasure of her pussy being ravished. "Ooooh, Ichigo!" Her breathing became ragged as Ichigo kept up his powerful thrusts. His hands remained at her waist gripping it as his hips smacked against her cheeks. Panting, Kyokotsu turned her head. "We…ohhh… aren't done playing Ichigo… AH! Truth… or…hahh… Dare?"

Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his back against hers , pressing her down harder against the wooden table. He closed his eyes as he felt her sweaty body rub against his. In between pants Ichigo spat out a "Dare." Kyokotsu turned her head to the side, "Give my ass a good spanking!" Ichigo's hand left her waist and rubbed her soft cheek for a moment. A sharp _Crack!_ filled the room as Ichigo spanked the meaty cheek. Kyokotsu smiled in masochistic pleasure as Ichigo turned her white skin red from his strikes. Every smack to her bottom made Kyokotsu come closer and closer to her orgasm as she felt Ichigo's manhood grind against her G-spot. Deciding he'd tenderized her ass enough Ichigo's hand returned to her waist. "So tight!" Ichigo gasped, "Kyokotsu… Truth or Dare?" he quickly asked. With both hands now back on her waist he pistoned into her at an faster pace. Kyokotsu's nails dug into the wood as she threw her head back and moaned. "Truth!" she gasped.

"How much do you love this?" Ichigo whispered into her ear. Kyokotsu's vision became clouded with white as she answered. "OOOH! You're so good Ichigo! I love how good you fuck me!" the lusty zanpakuto replied. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the table. "Gonna cum Ichigo! Cum with me!"

It might not have been a dare, but Ichigo needed no further incentive. He moaned her name as her whole tightened around his shaft and his hips and balls were met with a wet rush. Kyokotsu laid her head down and sighed as Ichigo's cock exploded inside her. "So warm…" she gasped as her womb was flooded with the hot spunk. Ichigo pulled out of Kyokotsu and sat back in the chair, the strength in his legs gone.

All at once that feeling that he'd felt at the beginning faded and he found he could move his body of his own volition. Kyokotsu lay on the table basking in the afterglow. Once she had regained her senses Kyokotsu stood up and began to put her clothes back on. As Ichigo followed suit she turned to face the boy while fixing her corset back onto her chest. "Not bad Ichigo. That was a fun game." When she saw Ichigo glance towards the door again she chuckled. "No need for worries Ichigo. Even if my master did find out I'm sure he wouldn't care all that much." As she headed for the door she gave him one last kiss on the cheek. "It was nice playing with you Ichigo."

After leaving the room she walked down the hallway. At the end she was confronted by her partner, Katen. Seeing the jealous gleam in her eye Kyokotsu scowled, "Oh stop pouting!" Her lips curled into a sweet smile as she walked by her. "Why don't you think of a game you can play with Ichigo? I'm sure he'd enjoy it…." Katen turned and walked out of the building, pondering on her next move. She'd hidden in the corner and watched her other half have fun with Ichigo (She's a ninja, remember?), her body heating up at the sight and the feeling of lust echoing throughout her mind as she watched Kyokotsu and Ichigo have sex. Now it was her turn to play a game with the substitute….

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Would You like to Play a Game?  
Chapter 2  
IchigoXKatenKyokotsu

 **The Next Day...  
Squad 13 Barracks**

Ichigo walked down the hallway trying to keep his head down. He didn't know if anybody heard his and Kyokotsu's loud moaning but he had no doubt that if a name had been heard being screamed out it was his. Walking down the hallway Ichigo rounded a corner to see Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake walking toward him. Walking alongside them was the shorter half of Kyoraku's zanpakuto Katen.

Ichigo tried to walk away from them but Ukitake waved to the substitute. He smiled and walked toward them, hoping that the Squad 8 captain had not been within earshot of when Kyokotsu and him played their little game. Weirdly Kyoraku smiled and acted his old jovial self. "Hello there Ichigo! Where might you be off to?" Ichigo quickly glanced to the smaller half of his zanpakuto, Katen, who was looking at him with a piercing eye. He had no doubt, whether or not she heard them or if she had some sort of mental connection with her other half, that Katen knew what he'd been up to.

"Oh uh… nothing much. Just going to walk around today and stretch my legs." Captain Ukitake nodded before gesturing to the room across the hall. "Shunsui and I were about to have lunch together. Would you care to join us?" Ichigo would've refused but the rumbling in his stomach told him not to refuse the deal being offered. "Ok," he replied. Kyoraku slapped him on the back happily saying "Good, good Ichigo. It'll be a good chance for Katen here to socialize… wait..." he looked around, "Where'd she go?"

The three looked around and saw that the ninja zanpakuto had vanished. "Where do you think she's gone?" Ukitake asked. "She does that sometimes, I've no idea why." Regardless, Ukitake gestured to the room and the trio walked towards it.

As they entered Ichigo saw Kyoraku turn towards him and grin. "So Ichigo… Any chance you can explain why I heard Kyokotsu screaming your name while I was on the roof trying to sleep?" He laughed when Ichigo stared at the floor stammering apologies. "Don't worry Ichigo, you don't need to apologize. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I should've told you what my zanpakuto's power was; once you give her an inch, she'll take a mile. It's why I'm not so keen to play games with her anymore, she's a little feisty." Ichigo look up to see the captains laughing faces. As the three ate their lunch outside Katen was watching Ichigo intently. She remembered how Ichigo ravished the other half and her envious lust grew by the minute.

 _ **Later That Night….  
**_ **Karakura Town: Ichigo's Room  
10:45 P.M.**

The desk light on Ichigo's desk was still on as Ichigo finished his homework. Thanks to Kon's gallivanting and Ichigo's constant need to hollow exterminate he was behind on his schoolwork. Finishing his math problems he turned around on his chair and yawned. Wiping the sleep out of his eye Ichigo got up to get some much needed sleep. He jumped when he saw Katen sitting on his bed, watching him with her uncovered eye. "Katen! What are you doing here? Doesn't Captain Kyoraku need you back in the Soul Society?" Katen shook her head no.

The zanpakuto figured her master could go without her for one night. Unlike her counterpart she knew that Kyoraku was a capable man and could manage on his own if a crisis emerged. Katen put her master out of her mind as she picked up the pad of paper and pen she'd brought with her. Since she never spoke she needed an alternative form of communication. On the paper she wrote " _Master will be fine without me for one day."_ She showed it to him before crossing it out, writing beneath it " _I wanted to know if we could play a game?"_

Ichigo shook his head no immediately. Katen's face turned sad at Ichigo's refusal. " _Why not? You played with Kyokotsu. And Master won't mind."_ Ichigo knew what this girl wanted when she meant by "play a game." The obvious answer would've been "No." To Ichigo, Katen reminded him of his sisters and he felt it was wrong to have his way with her. On the other hand, she was just a spirit, and Kyoraku seemed to not mind when his zanpakuto decided to have a romp. Not only that, Ichigo could see the want and lust in her eye; it was so compelling to the boy that it smothered any objections his mind made up. Cautiously he asked "What… what kind of game do you want to play?"

Out of her side pouch Katen pulled out a deck of cards. " _Follow The Card. We each draw a card and we do what that card tells us to do."_ As Ichigo nodded and sat down on the bed he felt that strange feeling once more, the feeling that he was inside an entirely new space. Katen continued writing. " _Don't worry; I won't put you into any danger. If you ever want to stop just say so. I'm not Kyokotsu."_ Seeing the care in her eyes made Ichigo's face soften as she looked at him. He could see her blush from beneath her mask, making her look cute to the eyes of the substitute.

Ichigo reached for the deck of cards and shuffled them. "Where exactly did you get these cards?" he asked.

" _The lieutenant from Squad 10 had them. I nabbed them when she wasn't looking."_

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Squad 10**

Rangiku looked through her drawers as she searched for her deck. The SWA was having their "Spice-Night" and she loved bringing out her "Special" cards. "Oh, where could they be?!" she asked exasperated having no luck finding them…..

 _ **Back at Ichigo's….**_

Ichigo took the first card off the top of the deck and read it aloud. Well… more like a hushed tone, since he didn't want his sisters to hear. "Hold your partner in your arms and snuggle with them." Placing the deck over on his nightstand he laid Katen onto her back before lying next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Katen smiled underneath her mask and nuzzled his head into his chest. Ichigo pressed his nose into her purple hair and let the wafting scent of jasmine invade his sense of smell, lulling him into a state of calm.

For a few minutes the two stayed like that before Katen reached over onto the nightstand and drew the next card on the top. Reading it for a moment she showed it to Ichigo. " _Hump your body against your partner as you take off their shirt."_ Despite the heat rolling into her face from embarrassment, Katen pressed her slender body against Ichigo's as her hands reached lower. Ichigo could feel his lower half stir as Katen whipped off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. Katen's arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck as she humped him, her body grinding against his. By the time she stopped the two were beginning to sweat from the intimacy of the action.

Ichigo reached around Katen and pulled the next card off from the top of the deck. This time he was the one to blush. "Bend your partner over your knee, pull down their pants and give them a good spanking." Ichigo sat up and pulled Katen across his lap. The zanpakuto reached for her pants and pulled them down, letting Ichigo get a good look at her small round butt.

 _Smack!_

Katen gripped the bed sheets as Ichigo's hand came down on her cheek. Over and over again Ichigo gave each cheek a good spank, watching as her white skin turned red. With each strike he heard a small moan come from Katen, who rocked her body against Ichigo's every time his hand came down.

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

By the time Ichigo finished her derriere was a stinging red. Ichigo figured the zanpakuto enjoyed the rough treatment if her moaning was any indication. As Katen pulled her pants back up Katen reached forward and grabbed the whole deck, shuffling it before drawing. " _Take off your clothes in front of your partner sexily."_

On wobbly legs Katen hopped off the bed and ran her hands down her body slowly and sensually. Seeing Ichigo's wandering eyes Katen smiled beneath her mask and undid the belt to her pants, pulling them down and stepping out of them before pulling her shirt above her head. Being her, Katen kept her mask on; that was the only article of clothing that she still wore. Ichigo's blood ran south as she walked toward him. As she sat down next to him she drew the next card and, without looking at it, passed it to Ichigo.

"Give your partner oral until they orgasm." Ichigo turned to Katen, who smiled behind her mask as she scooted back and lay down; her small legs spreading wide. Ichigo slowly made his way down, kissing her toned white legs until he met the glistening lips. Katen gasped as Ichigo spread her lips with his fingers before delving her tongue into her warm honeypot. Though she didn't speak Ichigo heard her moan lewdly as he ate her out. Katen's nails dug holes into the sheets as she gripped them. "Mmmmh!" she moaned through her mask. Her toes curled as Ichigo slid a finger inside her. "Mmmh! MMMMMH!" her eye widened as she came, seeing stars as her body convulsed.

Though this was his first time giving oral to a woman Ichigo licked up Katen's juices, finding the taste delectable. Pulling back he wiped his mouth clean with his arm as he looked down. "Do… do you want to keep going, Katen? It's your turn."

Katen nodded before reaching for the deck. Her hands were shaking and because of that she knocked off several of the cards off the top before drawing. As she eyed the card Ichigo could tell that her cheeks were glowing from embarrassment. " _If male: draw another card. If female: put your legs high into the air and seduce your partner into performing anal."_ Katen tossed the card away before lying down.

Ichigo watched as the small zanpakuto grabbed her legs and spread them, her fingers playing with her dripping hole. But to Ichigo's amazement he saw Katen finger her other lower hole and moan. After a few moments of playing with herself, Katen palmed Ichigo's throbbing manhood and directed it to her asshole. "Katen, are you sure? It'll hurt," he warned Katen, who nodded for him to do as he pleased. Ichigo stripped himself of his pants and underwear before mounting

The substitute spat on his cock, lubing it up a bit before he slowly popped the head into her sphincter. As he slowly pushed further into her he wrapped his arms around her as he buried himself inside of her. Katen took deep breaths and tried to loosen up as Ichigo pushed himself all the way to the hilt. Ichigo saw a tear of pain slide down her face and wiped it away. "Katen, are you ok?" Katen nodded and leaned forward, kissing him with her masked lips. It was a little awkward but Ichigo got the message. Slowly he pulled himself a little bit out before shoving back in.

Katen's fingers dug into Ichigo's back as she was filled. Keeping her breathing she relaxed until Ichigo's cock slid out of her without any resistance, before moaning in pleasure as he plunged back in. Getting into the feel of it, Ichigo's hands crept down and pulled on her small breasts, earning a moan as he tugged on her nipples.

Katen arched her back, feeling Ichigo's cock so deep inside of her. Wanting to shake things up she stopped Ichigo's pounding for a moment, getting up, all the while groaning as Ichigo's cock left her hole. Ichigo watched as she got down on the floor on her hands and knees and gestured to him to come fuck her. She smiled behind her mask as Ichigo mounted her and resumed his fucking. Katen's hands clawed at the carpet at her fingertips as Ichigo pounded her into the ground.

Ichigo felt his body's sense of sensation rising but held on. He didn't want to cum too early and ruin it for Katen. His hands snuck underneath the girl and grabbed at her petite breasts that swayed with every rough thrust. Their bodies began to grind together as Ichigo pulled her closer to his flushed body. Katen could feel her body losing strength, her arms failing her making her lay on the ground to take the brutal fucking. Ichigo, who wanted to treat the girl a little more kindly than fuck her into the ground, wrapped his arms around her waist and sat back. Sitting down he lifted Katen up until only the head remained in her ass and dropped her back down. Katen moaned and planted her feet onto the floor before pulling herself up and down on his cock, arching her back as she bounced on his lap.

Feeling herself getting close Katen turned her head and looked at Ichigo, burying her hand in his orange hair. Feeling bolder than ever, she tugged her mask down and kissed him with her bare lips. "I'm so close…" her words were lesser than a whisper but Ichigo heard them loud and clear, "Please, make me cum!" Ichigo grabbed her hips and thrusted into her harder than ever, making her quiver in his lap. Feeling his peak coming Ichigo wrapped his arms around the girl tightly and pulled her into a deep kiss.

The two came togheter, moaning into each other's mouths as they came. Ichigo felt her ass tighten around his cock and shot his load into her derriere as Katen came on his lap, staining the floor with her juices. She felt a wave of jubilation fill her as her ass was filled with white hotness.

The two remained glued to each other for several minutes as they came down. Breathing heavily, Katen pulled her mask back on and stood up, groaing as her ass was emptied. Ichigo stood up and sat on his bed. "Do… do you wanna still keep playing?" he gestured to the deck of cards, sitting on the desk forgotten.

Katen thought about it for a moment before laying down next to him, grabbing her board. " _No, I'm satisfied. I'm a bit tired. May I stay the night with you? I'll be gone before you wake so you don't have to worry about your family seeing me."_ Ichigo nodded, pulling back the covers to his bed as she scooched next to him. Laying down, Katen laid her head on his chest and snuggled into him as she quickly fell asleep. Ichigo ran a hand through her sweaty purple hair, whispering "Goodnight, Katen," into her ear.

As he fell asleep, Ichigo heard a tiny "Goodnight, Ichigo" from the girl….

To Be Continued….

 **A.N.: I know I initially said this would be a two-parter but I figured why not just make it three with both of them. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

Would you like to play a game  
Chapter 3  
KatenXIchigoXKyokotsu

 **A.N.: By popular demand, I've decided to make this a threesome. Not gonna lie, this is gonna be a long one.**

 _ **One Week Later**_

Ichigo was eating a bowl of cereal when Yuzu came in holding something in her hands. "Ichigo, you've got a letter. Not sure who's it from though."

The little sister passed the small envelope to Ichigo. The orange-haired boy opened up the white envelope and pulled out a small letter. In neat, crisp handwriting Ichigo read " _Ichigo. We'd like you invite to a party at Squad 8. Its tomorrow night at 8 at the Squad 8 meeting room. Don't worry about travel through the Senkaimon; it's all been arranged and taken of. See you there! ~Captain Kyoraku_ "

"Weird. Wonder what kind of party it is?" Ichigo could smell something fishy about this, but couldn't put his finger on it. He checked his calendar and made sure nothing important was happening tomorrow night before deciding he had nothing better else to do. Part of him wasn't sure if he wanted Katen Kyokotsu to be there. Sure, he'd enjoyed knocking boots with them but part of him chafed at the idea of them treating him like a simple fling. He had better standards than that. Regardless, Ichigo finished his cereal and got up to go to school, figuring he'd cross that bridge when he got to it….

 _ **The Next Evening…  
**_ **Squad 8 Barracks**

Ichigo walked down the hallway and tried not to act conspicuous. No doubt others would have heard about his romp with Kyokotsu and he could do without any snide remarks or jeers. Heading over to the meeting room he opened the door and walked in. "What the-? Katen Kyokotsu? Where's everyone else?"

Both women were sitting around the table and it was only them. Beside them were several game boxes. Katen smiled at the substitute. "Hello, Ichigo. Glad you could make it."

"Where's everyone else? Captain Kyoraku wrote and said…"

Katen picked up her board and explained. " _Oh, that was me. I'm quite good at forging Master's handwriting. Kyokotsu and I wanted to know if you wanted to play with us again."_

The two saw the way Ichigo scoffed at her request. Kyokotsu stood up and walked over to Ichigo. "Ichigo, come now. There's nothing to get all upset about. Katen and I like it when we play games with you." Kyokotsu looked at Ichigo and took in his stern face. Being a master at reading her opponents faces, she easily guessed what was eating at him. "You think we're just using you to get our fill of womanly desires, don't you."

Ichigo didn't argue that, simply nodding. Kyokotsu traced a hand down his face tenderly, her eyes dropping to sadness. "Ichigo, do you think my other half and I would just throw ourselves at any man?" Ichigo, who should've thought about that by now, dropped his eyes a bit ashamed. "We aren't whores. We see your strength and we see you heart. That is why we want to lie with you." Her mouth turned back to a smile again. "So I'll ask again: Would you like to play a game with us?"

The strawberry, whose doubts had been eased, smiled and nodded at the woman. "Excellent!" cheered Kyokotsu. "Then let's game! Oh, and don't worry about anyone overhearing us. Katen and I made sure we soundproofed the room and we asked our master to make sure nobody needs the room for a while." Walking over to the door Kyokotsu promptly locked.

Ichigo walked over to the table. "So what game are we playing?" He'd hoped it wasn't strip poker. He had a lousy poker face.

Katen grabbed a box from the top. Kyokotsu explained. "Katen and I thought about it and decided on a game of Twister." Her hands reached behind her, stealthy undoing her dress's ties. "But with a catch." Her elaborate dress fell to the floor, revealing her beautiful body. "We do it naked."

Ichigo grinned at the possibilities and saw that Katen was taking off her clothes. Following their example he removed his _shihakusho_ and _hakama_. He noticed that the two had left their underwear on. Seeing his curious glance, Katen gave him a seductive gaze. " _We'd thought you'd like to take off our underwear yourself."_

Katen got out the mat and moved the table to the side before spreading it out. In several rows were circles of Red, Blue, Yellow and Green. Katen grabbed the chair and sat down on it, the spinner on her lap. " _You and Kyokotsu can play first. I'll play with you when you're done."_ Ichigo nodded and stood on the mat along with Kyokotsu. All at once, Ichigo felt the familiar sensation of their powers taking hold. Writing on her board, Katen wrote " _The Rule of the game is to find a designated spot without falling. Loser pays a penalty. Ichigo goes first."_ She spun the arrow and waited for it to stop. " _Ichigo: Right foot Red."_

Ichigo stepped across the map and planted his foot firmly on a red spot on the mat; precisely between Kyokotsu's legs. The wily zanpakuto smiled and leaned forward, rubbing her panty covered crotch against his leg "Ah, Ichigo! One move into the game and already you've got me hot and bothered," she said with a grin.

" _Kyokotsu: Left hand Blue."_

The purple haired woman quickly placed a hand on a blue spot, bending over with Ichigo's cock right in front of her. "You're so hard, Ichigo. It looks so tasty…." Ichigo moaned as the zanpakuto's mouth engulfed his cock, bobbing back and forth. "Mmmh…" she moaned as she gave him head.

" _Ichigo: Left foot Blue._

Ichigo smiled as he planted his other foot on a blue spot in front of Kyokotsu, the perfect spot for him to get a blowjob. As Ichigo moaned from Kyokotsu's hot mouth he started undoing the knots to Kyokotsu's corset, letting it fall to the floor as it came undone. Katen, who was getting wet watching the erotic game, spun the arrow again.

" _Kyokotsu: Right foot Green."_

The beautiful zanpakuto scowled. Taking Ichigo's member out of her mouth for a moment, Kyokotsu turned around, stretching out an elegant leg until it touched the closest green spot. She was pretty much doing a crab-walk. Knowing she'd finished her turn, she rolled her head back and picked up where she left off, sucking off Ichigo with her hot mouth. Watching Kyokotsu give him head while in her exotic position turned Ichigo on harder.

" _Ichigo: Right hand Red."_

Bending over, Ichigo planted his hand on a red spot before turning his attention to her black thong, inches from his face. Using his remaining free hand Ichigo pulled the erotic underwear up her legs, revealing her glistening wet pussy. Kyokotsu raised a leg off a spot, which wasn't against the rules, and let Ichigo take them off. Once they were off one leg Kyokotsu raised the other, letting Ichigo take the thong and toss it over to side. Kyokotsu shivered as she felt Ichigo's hot tongue begin to lick her dripping pussy. Katen watched the two give each other oral, fingering herself all the while. She let the two play with each other for a few moments more before spinning the arrow again.

" _Kyokotsu: Right foot Red."_

Silently glad to be out of such a stretching position, Kyokotsu lifted her leg and flipped herself back right-side up. Ichigo, though disappointed he had to stop eating her out, enjoyed the view of her supple ass. Taking Ichigo's cock out of her mouth, Kyokotsu grinned as she felt Ichigo's spare hand rub and tease her smooth ass.

Several moves later it was Ichigo who found himself in a crab-walk position, his hands and feel on blue and yellow spots. Kyokotsu was almost on top of him, with her hands and feet on Red and Green. Deciding that she should speed things up a bit, Katen nudged the little arrow a bit.

" _Kyokotsu: Right hand Red."_

The sexy zanpakuto grinned as she reached forward, putting herself on top of Ichigo. Kyokotsu moaned as she felt the tip of Ichigo's manhood rub against her dripping folds. Laying her head on Ichigo's shoulder, Kyokotsu whispered into his ear "I've got a move for you Ichigo: Your cock in my cunt!" Grinning now that he had the chance to do what he'd wanted since the game began, Ichigo pushed his hips up, slipping his cock into her wet folds. It was a little awkward since he was unable to use his hands but he enjoyed the hot feel of her warm walls as they enveloped his cock. "Ah! Ichigo! You're even better than I remembered!" Kyokotsu shouted as Ichigo bottomed out inside her. Soon the two were bouncing their hips, making Ichigo's cock plunge into Kyokotsu's cunt with a loud _Thwap!_

It was heavenly for Ichigo, though he did have to strain to maintain his position as Kyokotsu brought herself down on him, slamming her hips onto his body. His concentration was broken when he noticed Katen, who had pushed her panties aside and had been fingering herself the entire time, point to the spinner and her board.

" _Ichigo: Left hand Green."_

Ichigo moved his hands down to a higher green spot, pushing his face up into Kyokotsu's breasts. Now that he had a better angle he could fuck Kyokotsu even faster. The woman could feel her arms starting to give way but paid no mind. "Oh! I'm so glad we chose this game! Such fun! Ohhh!" Ichigo smiled as he continued to lick and suckle her swaying tits, relishing in the way they smothered his face as she bounced on his cock. Katen, now fisting herself violently, spun the arrow around again.

" _Kyokotsu: Right hand Red."_

Kyokotsu, who had been squatting over Ichigo as she rode him, put a hand on a red spot behind her; allowing her to arch her back. Ichigo watched mesmerized as her large tits bounced with every stride.

Kyokotsu was close to feeling her peak when her foot slipped, causing her to fall onto Ichigo, her elbows and legs touching the mat. Katen, who was close to cumming herself, grinned underneath her mask. " _You lose, Kyokotsu. That means you pay the penalty!"_ Kyokotsu shrieked to the high heavens as her pussy tightened around Ichigo, cumming harder than she ever had. The sudden tightness of Kyokotsu's velvet walls surrounding his cock was too much for Ichigo as well. Wrapping his arms around the zanpakuto's waist, he buried his face into her tits as he hit the ground, moaning loudly as he came inside her hot honeypot. Katen, shoving her hand all the way up inside her, also came as she watched the end of their game.

The purple-haired zanpakuto held on to Ichigo as she rode out her orgasm. She couldn't believe how effective her own powers could be when turned against her. It was like she was in a never-ending orgasm. Her cunt gushed her love juices as she held onto Ichigo. "OH GOD! ICHIGOOOO! OHHHHHHH!" By the time she finally came down she had passed out in Ichigo's arms.

After pulling out of her Ichigo gently picked her up and laid her on the table. "Wow. Was that the penalty?" he asked Katen.

 _"Yes. The loser of the game experiences a powerful orgasm, bigger than you've ever had in your life. Kyokotsu never expected to lose."_ Katen's eye lit up with admiration. " _Way to beat her at her own game."_

Ichigo sat down to recover his breath as she picked up the twister mat, noting how wet it got from Kyokotsu's orgasm. Figuring that would happen, Katen kept another mat just in case. Putting the spinner down by the side of the mat Katen grabbed her board. " _We'll take turns spinning it. If or when Kyokotsu wakes up she can spin it for us. Ok?"_ Ichigo smiled and nodded as he stepped onto the mat. Katen stepped onto the mat on the opposite side and spun the spinner.

 _"Ichigo: Left hand green."_

Ichigo smiled as he walked across the map and placed his hand down on a green spot next to her. Katen cooed beneath her mask when Ichigo pressed his face against her covered crotch. As Ichigo rubbed his face against her she closed her eye and sighed. She reached behind her and unclipped her bra, letting Ichigo get a good look at her petite breasts. Following her lead, Ichigo used his remaining free hand to pull down her purple panties, leaving her bare before him in all her glory. She reached down and spun the spinner again.

" _Katen: Right foot green."_

Ichigo didn't waste any time in licking Katen's wet folds. Katen's hands dug into Ichigo's hair as she moaned. Ichigo's tongue felt so heavenly to her, especially since she had already came minutes ago. Ichigo, wanting more fun, reached and spun the spinner.

" _Ichigo: Right hand Green."_

Ichigo put his remaining hand on an adjacent green spot and continued his licking. Katen bent forward, moaning as she felt Ichigo's tongue delve deeper into her. Her hands ran through Ichigo's hair as she wobbled on her shaky legs. She reached for the spinner to make sure she could still make a move before she lost it.

" _Katen: Left Foot Yellow."_

Katen stretched out her opposite leg, spreading her legs wider. She reached down and played with her wet pussy as Ichigo leaned up as far as he could go and lick at her toned belly, loving the taste of her soft white skin. Crouching down, Katen pulled her mask down and wrapping her arms around Ichigo's shoulders. "Ichigo…" her tiny voice whispered as her lips touched Ichigo's. Her hands traveled all over Ichigo's body, setting his skin on fire with pleasure. As they broke the kiss Katen removed the mask from her head, deciding that she could go without it for once and wanted her moans to come out unobstructed. "Let's keep playing…."

In a few moves, several of which both of them slyly angled the arrow toward a preferred spot, Katen found herself with her hands and feet on the mat with her ass sticking up in the air, just begging to be fucked. Ichigo, who was likewise positioned above her, reached up and spun the arrow again.

" _Ichigo" Right hand green."_

Ichigo planted a hand over her shoulder onto a green spot. Slowly, he eased his cock into her dripping cunt, hissing as her tight heat enveloped him. Katen pushed herself against Ichigo, her mouth opening as she felt her tight womanhood being filled. Ichigo pressed his weight down on her, giving Katen a moment to adjust to Ichigo before the substitute reared his hips back and plunged his cock into her tight depths. "Ah! So big…"Katen quietly moaned as Ichigo fucked her doggy-style. She responded to Ichigo's thrusts by bucking her hips against him, making their ears fill with the sound of skin slapping together. The erotic sound was so hot Kyokotsu, who was still zonked out from her massive orgasm, subconsciously reached down and started playing with herself, a small smile on her face.

Katen put her head on the map and looked down, getting a good look of her pussy being filled by Ichigo's large cock. The sight made her blush and made her even hornier than ever. Her tiny moans were starting to come out more louder, which was like music to Ichigo's ears. Katen could feel her stomach tighten up and squeezed her eye shut, embracing the pleasure pooling inside her. Her arms wobbled as her strength began to fade.

Luckily for her, their little game had caused both of them to sweat profusely, which dripped down to Ichigo's feet. Already on his tip-toes wanting to shove every inch he could stuff into Katen, Ichigo's eyes widened as his foot slipped on the slick mat. Katen, who was practically in the pile-driver position, smiled as she saw Ichigo's knee hit the mat. Lifting her head up, she kissed Ichigo's cheek before whispering "You lose, Ichigo. Time for your penalty…."

The zanpakuto's power took effect almost immediately. Ichigo felt his body suddenly heat up. "Katen! OHHHH!" Ichigo felt his balls swell as he shocked his cock as deep he could go before throwing his head back. "FUCK I'M CUMMING!" Katen's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ichigo blasted her pussy with his sperm. The feeling of the hot spunk flooding her womb sent Katen over the edge. She gripped the mat hard as she came around Ichigo's cock. "Fuck! I can't stop cumming!" groaned Ichigo. He gripped Katen's sides and held onto her hard as he continued pumping his essence into the zanpakuto, his vision blurring and seeing stars. By the time he finally felt his cock shot his last load Ichigo was feeling faint, sitting back panting heavily, his vision nothing but white and Katen's purple hair. Katen, who had been silently enjoying the feel of Ichigo's cum inside her, looked down and gawked. Ichigo had shot so much cum into her she looked pregnant! It was fortunate for Katen that as a zanpakuto spirit she couldn't conceive, because otherwise there would be no doubt she'd be carrying Ichigo's child.

Breathing heavily, Ichigo sat up. "So, I gues… huff… you win." He lay back on the mat, feeling exhausted. Katen, whose bulging belly jiggled as she did so, sat up and smiled as she put her mask back on. She gestured to a still unconscious Kyokotsu before grabbing her board. " _Wanna go to our room and sleep with us? I think we're done playing for a while."_ Ichigo nodded in agreement. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever felt this exhausted. He gently picked up Kyokotsu as Katen put away the Twister mat. The small zanpakuto grabbed their clothes and opened up a window. The two quickly flashstepped all the way to their room, letting nobody see them nude. Quickly closing the door, Ichigo laid Kyokotsu on the king-sized bed before getting in with her. Katen crawled in after him and snuggled next him.

The bigger half of the zanpakuto opened her eyes wearily and got her bearings straight. "Ah, I see you two had fun." She looked at Katen's swollen belly and grinned. "My other half seemed to have a lot of fun." She laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder and smiled. "So Ichigo, any chance you want to play again when we wake up?"

Ichigo's response was a deep kiss to her luscious lips. "I'm game." The three snuggled together as they fell asleep.

The End

 **A.N.: Best part of writing this? I just know somebody's going to try this! Hahahahahah!**


End file.
